kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
5TAR (Incompletion)
"5TAR (Incompletion)" - особый сингл A.C.E. Он был выпущен 15 марта 2018 года в качестве благодарности фанатам. Текст Донхун, Вау, Джун, Джейсон Корейский = 그대가 하는 모든 말들을 다 이해할 순 없는 나에요 그댄 항상 웃고 있지만 한없이 너무 외로워 보여요 흐르는 눈물을 꾹 참지는 마요 괜찮아요 you and me 어깨에 짊어진 짐을 내려놔 봐요 조금만 you hear me 그댈 향한 내 목소리를 느낄 수 있나요 아직 늦지 않은 거라면 맘이 닿길 바라요 홀로 견뎌낸 그 시간을 그 하루하루를 정말 수고했다 말해줘 my star 아무렇지 않은 게 아닌데 알아주지 않을 때 그 누구도 몇 번을 참아 냈잖아 지금껏 견뎌 왔잖아 왜 그래 모든 걸 포기하고 싶을 땐 생각이 꼬리를 물고 괜히 어쭙잖은 말에 넌 또 베이고 누구를 위한 건데 내 자신에게 묻게 돼 되묻게 돼 생각해 정신 차리고 어쭙잖은 말에 흔들리지 말고 누구를 위한 건데 내 자신에게 다짐해 굳게 다짐해 그댈 향한 내 목소리를 느낄 수 있나요 아직 늦지 않은 거라면 맘이 닿길 바라요 홀로 견뎌낸 그 시간을 그 하루하루를 정말 수고했다 말해줘 my star 행복은 소소하게 다가 오는거라 믿어요 늘 되뇌어 왔지만 참 쉽지가 않네요 유일한 숨 쉴 곳은 오직 그대뿐이죠 I want you to stay 그댈 향한 내 목소리를 느낄 수 있나요 아직 늦지 않은 거라면 내 맘이 온전히 닿을 수 있다면 무슨 말을 해야 서툰 내 마음 전할 수 있을까요 이런 날 |-|Романизация= Geudaega haneun modeun maldeureul Da ihaehal sun eopneun naeyo Geudaen hangsang utgo itjiman Haneopshi neomu werowo boyeoyo Heureuneun nunmureul kkuk chamjineun mayo Gwaenchanayo you and me Eokkaee jilmeojin jimeul naeryeonwa bwayo Jogeumman you hear me Geudael hyanghan nae moksorireul Neukkil su itnayo Ajik neutji aneun georamyeon Mami dakil barayo Hollo gyeondyeonaen geu shiganeul geu haruharureul Jeongmal sugohaetta malhaejwo my star Amureochi aneun ge aninde Arajuji aneul ttae geu nugudo Myeot beoneul chama naetjana Jigeumkkeot gyeondyeo watjana wae geurae Modeun geol pogihago shipeul ttaen Saenggagi kkorireul mulgo Gwaenhi eojjubjaneun mare neon tto beigo Nugureul wihan geonde nae jashinege Mutge dwae dwemutge dwae Saenggakhae jeongshin charigo Gwaenhi eojjubjaneun mare neon tto beigo Nugureul wihan geonde nae jashinege Mutge dwae dwemutge dwae Geudael hyanghan nae moksorireul Neukkil su itnayo Ajik neutji aneun georamyeon Mami dakil barayo Hollo gyeondyeonaen geu shiganeul geu haruharureul Jeongmal sugohaetta malhaejwo my star Haengbogeun sosohage daga oneungeora mideoyo Neul dwenweeo watjiman cham shwipjiga anneyo Yuilhan sum shwil goseun ojik geudaeppunijyo I want you to stay Geudael hyanghan nae moksorireul Neukkil su itnayo Ajik neutji aneun georamyeon Mami dakil barayo Museun mareul haeya seotun Nae maeum jeonhal su isseulkkayo Ireon nal |-|Английский= I can’t always understand Everything you say You’re always smiling But you look so lonely Don’t hold in your tears It’s alright, you and me Put down your burdens Just for a little bit, you hear me Can you feel my voice Toward you? If it’s not too late I hope my heart reaches you Times I endured alone Tell me I did a good job for each day, my star Whenever something is up But you feel like no one knows You endured several times You endured until now When you want to give up Thoughts keep growing Words keep cutting you And you ask yourself Who is this even for? Think about it, snap out of it Don’t be shaken by words Who is this even for? So make a stronger promise to yourself Can you feel my voice Toward you? If it’s not too late I hope my heart reaches you Times I endured alone Tell me I did a good job for each day, my star I believe that happiness comes in little doses I always told myself but it’s not always easy The only place I can breathe is you I want you to stay Can you feel my voice Toward you? If it’s not too late I hope my heart reaches you I don’t know exactly what to say But will I be able to tell you? This is me Ссылки на видео * Живое исполнение en:5TAR (Incompletion) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:A.C.E Категория:Релизы 2018 г. Категория:Синглы 2018 г.